Wrip an' Vinkle
Wrip an' Vinkle is the tenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Chalchiutlicue reading from a paper and Huehuecoyotl watching. The unknown character from the last episode turns out to be Vinkle, who is now half covered in the Black Tezcatlipoca. The paper Calamity reads has the word "Tlaloc" on it, as well as sheet music. She taps her fork on a rock next to her and sings "Cry... I made you cry" but nothing happens. Huey asks if it's a different melody and Calamity says that she doesn't know what it does yet. She then says that Tlaloc's tuning fork was supposed to break the mirror where the black ick came out of and that the spell might "shoo it all away". The next shot shows the pair looking at the treehouse and Calamity asking if Ichabod had found anything, with Icky screaming "AH, NO" which causes the birds in the tree to flee. The pair looking distraught because of it. They open the door and ask if he is alright, with him replying that it is not possible and that no one should be susceptible to the Black Tezcatlipoca's sleeping sickness. Calamity then says that Vinkle is asleep and it there for is possible. Icky firmly replies that it was a perfect trade when the three shaman monkeys (Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal and Ixtlilton) and Xipe Totec traded their senses and her life, the blackness was sealed away. He then continues and says that if it was not, that they would all be consumed by the black ooze this very moment. As both sit down, Huey replies that mayble it wasn't sealed, with Icky saying that it's just one entity and that all parts must follow the rules placed upon it. Huey then says that this piece doesn't seem to know that. A close-up shot of Icky's eye shows him realising something as flute music starts playing, proclaiming that it doesn't know and that must be the answer as he starts laughing. Calamity says that it was barely a joke but Icky insists that it must be it and that they must find a way to tell it. Calamity jokingly tells Icky to "start a dialog" with it but Icky seriously says that that's not good enough and it will take some doing. He then orders the pair to go to Kajortoq's house. The next scene cuts to Kitty's house as flute music starts to play. We hear a crying Wrip, as a fire roars. Paula then opens the hatch to put another stick in it, with the camera cutting to the room where Paula, Wrip and Kitty all are. Paula is looking at the fireplace, Wrip is crying by the table and Kitty is sewing clothes. Kitty then looks to Wrip as she continues to cry and calls her name, with her briefly stopping with crying to look at her. She then tells her that she shouldn't have forced Icky and Vinkle into that race, to which Wrip replies that she is well aware of that. Kitty then tells her that he's not dead and that everyone is trying to figure out a way to take him up except for her, to which she replies "What can I do?" and that she's only good at getting people to do things. Kitty looks at her annoyed, then sighs, before looking at the opening window next to her. She asks if the trio (Huey, Calamity and Icky) is here to steal food or clothes today. Huey jokingly replies that they might take a quilt if she has one and Calamity says that she knows they only borrow stuff. Kitty then asks where her pumpkin and her scarecrow are, to which Calamity replies that they "walked away". Kitty sarcastically replies that she's worried for the lack of creativity these days and that she's glad to have the trio of "screwballs" around, to which Icky angrily replies that he was against it from the beginning. Kitty turns her head to address him and says that he started it and that Huey and Calamity wouldn't have done anything if he wasn't so sunken or tried to ask out Wrip, who was quite obviously taken. Icky says that Wrip deserves a clever partner, to which Kitty replies that Wrip deserves to choose what she likes and that Vinkle isn't stupid, just quiet. Calamity jokingly says that he's "really quiet now" before Icky waves his wings and says "Nevermind!" before asking if she has any quilts with this pattern. He drops a note that has a quilt design and the words "- Black Tezcatlipoca. Must be housed in the mirror and a living vessle". Kitty grabs it and says that she got the stuff for it, to which Icky says "Good!" and "Do it!" before proclaiming that they have to find a rather large egg, running off after he is done talking. Paula then says that the "little love triangle" between Wrip, Icky and Vinkle is "kind of adorable", to which Kitty replies that it's not a "love triangle" but rather a "love line segment with one very ambitious point" whilst finishing up her sewing work. She then goes on that he's not thinking ahead either, saying that he's repicating what Murder (Xipe Totec) did in miniature. While she is saying that, a close-up of the paper also reveals a better view of the pattern with the words "WILL Hummingbird constelation. Mirror : water? Sacrifice egg." on it. She goes on by saying that it needs a shaman or three and that there's only one of them who can be considered a shaman. Paula says that it might be easier to just ask Wrinkle to wake up, then Kitty asks Wrip if she's good at "getting folks to do things" and tells her to get Quetzalcoatl to meet them where Vinkle had passed out. Wrip tries to respond by saying "But he doesn't-" but is interrupted by Kitty, who says that Paula and her have to make a quilt and tells her to "go do it". In this shot, Wrip is seen with a hankerchief outside, still sad from what happened to Vinkle. She says that Corn doesn't listen to anyone, except for Kitty. She wonders if she can get away with "that", referring to herself disguising as Kitty to get Corn to do it. She blows on one of the bottles in her purse and transforms into her while flute music briefly plays. She Looks at herself and says "Oooh, pretty close!". Then she sits down to try and get into character, with a corn plant bending over after she sat. Right next to it is where Corn opens the bushes to look, and while a disguised Wrip is trying to get into character, corn comes out of the field behind her. Wrip looks to the left to see if there is anyone, when Corn says "Noooooooooooooooo", scaring her in the process. "Kitty" then says "Good afternoon" to him, but he is too busy comforting the now bent corn plant to hear her. She then calls his name, scaring him. He asks if she's going to invite him to supper because he has already eaten this week. She says no and asks him if he's good at healing all sorts of things, as well as needing his help to chase out a disease out of someone (that someone being Vinkle). In the next camera shot, music starts playing and Kitty and Paula walk to the covered Vinkle as it has become nighttime. Kitty covers Vinkle with a self-made quilt and the Black Tezcatlipoca starts to glow twice. Vinkle then transforms into a human form. Kitty acknowledges this and says to Paula that they are almost out of time, when out of nowhere the patchwork girl shows up and lifts up the blanket slightly, spooking the duo as a result. Kitty then says that she's "that patchwork girl" Icky mentioned. The patchwork girl asks if Kitty made the quilt, to which she says yes. The girl says it's pretty, to which Kitty sceptically thanks her. She is then surprised and looks back to Huey who screams that he has found eggs as the trio is walking up to them. Kitty turns back to see the patchwork girl has dissapeared, with Huey surprising her once more by telling her they have gotten the eggs. Calamity, holding a bowl of water, asks how "it" (meaning the ritual to get the black ick off of Vinkle) is supposed to work, with Icky saying that they ought to seal the Black Tezcatlipoca into the eggs they brought. Huey, wagging his tail, asks him how, but no one replies, with Icky looking annoyed at him instead. Then Wrip (who is still disguised as Kitty), says that they won't be able to do a healing spell without a healer. The real Kitty, looking at Wrip disguised as her, says "Well, that's one way to do it" (referring to Wrip having to convince Corn to help them out), with Corn getting scared because of it and running away. She tells Kitty that he doesn't listen to anyone but her, then sees Vinkle and is surprised to see that he has already transformed into a human. Corn reappears behind Kitty, with her saying that she still needs his help. Drum banging starts in this scene as Corn grabs his drum out of his backpack, puts the bowl of water in front of Vinkle and starts drumming. The rest looks on, with Wrip kneeling and being sad, holding her hankerchief. Huey then starts singing "Wayfaring Stranger" with Wrip biting her hankerchief. She then kneels over him to comfort him, Icky trying to intervene but Kitty stops him and starts to sing as well. The black ick then glows twice next to the bowl and starts to grow towards is as the singing continues.A shot of the sky shows a shooting star, with the following shot showing Corn beating his drums still. Paula then grabs his drum to take over the drumming, with Corn grabbing one of the eggs, blessing Vinkle on each side of the quilt by sliding over these places. He then cracks the egg in the water, it turning yellow. A symbol of a phoenix lights up on the front of the bowl and the water moves up, turning into a phoenix as well. Just before the phoenix passes Calamity, she starts to sing as well. The phoenix then passes a singing Huey, Icky and a singing Kitty, before positioning itself on the Black Tezcatlipoca, who still grows, as Wrip still looks at Vinkle with a sad face. The yellow water, who now surrounds the entire edge of the quilt, engulfs the whole black ick, removing it from Vinkle as Huey looks at the process with a shocked face. The orange line passes Kitty and Icky, who is surprised as well, before passing a awestruck Wrip to finish inside the bowl that Corn is holding. The next shot shows the remnant of the Black Tezcatlipoca inside the bowl and Vinkle, still asleep and in his human form, moving his eyelid after the wind blew his hair in a close-up. The final scene begins with violin music playing and shows Corn going away, Vinkle slowly waking up and Wrip looking on. He opens his eyes and asks if he has won (a nod to the previous episode, where Vinkle had to race Icky to go out with Wrip), she says that she's sorry as she bursts out in tears, with Huey, Paula and Calamity being happy that he has woken up. Icky says that he's going to bed, with Kitty stopping him again as flute music starts playing, giving him thanks for "figuring this out". The final shot shows another piece of Black Tezcatlipoca on a tree, glowing once, before the scene ends. Lyrics to the Song It first begins with Huey's verse. I am a poor wayfaring stranger Just traveling through this world of woe Kitty (Kajortoq) then joins in midway in the first verse. If there's no sickness, toil nor danger I'm goin' home to see my father I'm goin' home, no more to roam I'm only goin' over to Jordan I'm only goin' over home Calamity (Chalchiutlicue) then joins in at the beginning of the third verse I know dark clouds will hover o'er me I know my way'll rough and steep But golden fields lie just before me Where weary eyes no more shall weep I'm goin' home to see my mother She said she'd meet me when I come I'm only goin' over to Jordan I'm only goin' over home Appearances * Chalchiutlicue * Huehuecoyotl * Vinkle * Ichabod * Paula * Wrip * Kajortoq * Quetzalcoatl * Patchwork Girl Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod, Quetzalcoatl) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Starshine (Patchwork Girl) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Sound Design, and Ain't No Grave/Wayfaring Stranger Arrangement and Vocals) * Mr. Shoes (Ain't No Grave/Wayfaring Stranger Arrangement and Vocals) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the longest No Evil episode to date, lasting just over ten minutes (10:01). * This is the first time we hear Quetzalcoatl's voice. * This is the first time we hear Ozma Angeline's voice. * The song used in the episode is "The Wayfaring Stranger", which does not have an original composer but is sang by multiple people throughout history, most notably Johnny Cash, Jack White and Ed Sheeran. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos